User blog:MasterOfArda/Miscellaneous LOTR revisions
Powers *'Smoke manipulation (Gandalf):' In the Hobbit, Gandalf creates a pillar of smoke and sparks to distract the goblins. *'Heat manipulation (Gandalf, the Balrogs, and Morgoth):' Gandalf manipulates heat to create sparks and fire several times; the Balrogs can match his magic, and Morgoth has the powers of all other Ainur. Additionally, Morgoth was stated to be the one who created extreme heat and cold, so he should naturally be able to manipulate them. *'Earth manipulation (Morgoth):' Given that Aule is the Ainu most like Morgoth in powers, we can assume the reverse is true. Also, Morgoth has the powers of all Ainur, and could keep the Earth unformed. *'Time manipulation (Morgoth):' Morgoth boasts of being the master of the fates of Arda, using his power to curse Hurin, as well as presumably having the powers of Vaire. *'Time stop (Morgoth and Vaire):' Same as above, the only difference being that Morgoth doesn't currently posses this power. Since the universe (Might) only move because of her, she can naturally stop moving it, as she would do in combat. *'Ice manipulation (Morgoth):' Morgoth was stated to be the one who created extreme heat and cold, so he should naturally be able to manipulate them. *'Poison manipulation (Sauron):' Sauron taught the Nazgul everything they know, and all their power has its source in him. *'Weather manipulation (Gandalf and the Balrogs):' Gandalf was able to create thunderstorms atop Khazad-Dum during his fight with the Balrog. *'Invulnerability (All Ainur):' Gandalf gained his invulnerability from unlocking more of his divine Maiar power, so it stands to reason that most Maiar should also have this ability. This is made even more likely given that non-Maiar can use such abilities with magic (Magic being an art the Maiar are usally very proficient in). Examples include the Witch-King. *'Empathic manipulation (All Ainur):' "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." This implies that the Ainur have some kind of empathic powers, capable of bringing joy and happiness. *'Energy manipulation and projection (Gandalf, Sauron, the Balrogs and Morgoth):' Gandalf was capable of creating powerful blasts of energy, such as when he destroyed a door in Moria, or the bridge of Khazad-Dum. The Balrog also used similar magic, helping to destroy the door. Sauron and Morgoth were both powerful sorcerers and should have comparable spells. Energy projection is a subset of energy manipulation, and thus having energy projection implies manipulation, at the very least in the form of projection (Though not the other way around). *'Air manipulation (Manwe and Morgoth):' Manwe is the god of the skies and, as such, should have great power over the heavens, manifested in weather and air manipulation. Morgoth is his brother and has all the powers of the other Ainur. *'Invisibility (Morgoth):' Morgoth is the source of all dark things, and thus should have command over all of them, including the Unseen World. Given his control over it, he should also be able to become invisible. *'Resistance to death manipulation (All Ainur):' In LOTR the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Normal Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might. Thus, death manipulation should have little to no effect on them. *'Resistance to fire manipulation (Arien, Gothmog, Sauron, and Morgoth):' All the Balrogs are perpetually burning and are unharmed by it; "Arien the maiden was mightier than he, and she was chosen because she had not feared the heats of Laurelin, and was unhurt by them, being from the beginning a spirit of fire"; Sauron also has many pyrokinetic powers and should definitely possess these; see above for Morgoth. Note: Stats *'Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Ancalagon the Black, the Valar, Sauron, and Carcharoth):' Ancalagon the Black kept pace with Earendil in Vingilot, a ship that travels through space with a star upon it. Sauron is the greatest of Morgoth's servants, putting him above Ancalagon, and Carcharoth fought him. Lastly, all the Valar are stronger than Morgoth at his weakest, and Morgoth at his weakest was still stronger than Ancalagon. *'Unknown (Morgoth at his weakest):' This is simply because we have no real measure of his power at this point. *'Universe level (Melkor at his strongest):' It was stated that "The Valar had a command, great individually, almost complete as a united council, over the physical matter of Eä." This means that the combined power of the Valar is almost Universe level (Perhaps Multi-Galaxy level+ when combined, albeit not individually), and Morgoth is even stronger than that. And what is stronger than almost something? Something. Say the combined power of the Valar controls 90% of the universe, Morgoth should therefore control 100% of it, or at least close enough that he is, for intents and proposes, 3-A. Category:Blog posts